ogofandomcom_da-20200214-history
Rachel Goodman
Sheet Navn: Rachel Goodman :Class: Sorceress Level: 8 Race: human (half green dragon) :Sex: Female Age: 17 Birthday: 22/11 1189 Ht:'''168 '''Wt: 55 Hair:'''Light blond '''Eyes: Green :Alignment: NG (L) :Str'''12 (0/0) '''Dex 16 (+1/+1/-2)Con 18 (+4) Int 18 (7) Wis 13 Chr 18 (15/+8/+7) :HP: 59 MV: 12 :Weapons: Staff of Melvin +2 (THAC0 17) :Armor class: -1 (Bracers of defendse 3 Dex -2 Ring of Protektion +2) :Secondary Skills. Innkeeper (Brewing int+0, Cooking int+1) :Non-weapon proficiencies: Reading writing int+1, Etiquette Chr+1, Spellcraft int-2, Acient history int-1, Herbalisem int+2, Riding landbased Wis+3, Seamstress/Tailor Dex-1, Singing Cha+0, Observation Int+0, Swimming Str+0, Dancing Dex+0. :Weapon proficencies Staff, Sling :Languages: Mesa, Almar, Draconic, Spells :Spells per day 0th: 7 1st: 7 2nd: 7 3rd 5 4th 4 :Spells Known :0th Detect Magic, Light, Slap, Flare, Clean, ignite, :1st Charm Person, Sleep, Magic Missile, Wall of Fog, Detect undead :2nd Hypnotic Pattern, Bind, Stinking Cloud, Strength, :3rd Waterbreathing, Haste, Suggestion, Hold Person :4th Plant Growth, Polymorph self, Stoneskin Magiske ting :Dress of Protection +2 (Non magical) Lavet af edderkoppesilke, denne dragt giver god beskyttelse, men virker ikke kumulativt med magisk rustning. :Ring of Spell Storing A ring of spell storing contains 1d4+1 spells which the wearer can employ as if he were a spellcaster of the level required to use the stored spells. The class of spells contained within the ring is determined in the same fashion as the spells on scrolls (see "Scrolls''). The level of each spell is determined by rolling 1d6 (for priests) or 1d8 (for wizards). The number rolled is the level of the spell, as follows :Priest: 1d6, if 6 is rolled, roll 1d4 instead. :Wizard: 1d8, if 8 is rolled, roll 1d6 instead. :Which spell type of any given level is contained by the ring is also randomly determined. :The ring empathically imparts to the wearer the names of its spells. Once spell class, level, and type are determined, the properties of the :ring are fixed and unchangeable. Once a spell is cast from the ring, it can be restored only by a character of appropriate class and level of :experience (i.e., a 12th-level wizard is needed to restore a 6th-level magical spell to the ring). Stored spells have a casting time of five. :2 1st levels Spells: Armor, Shield. :2 2nd level Spells: Invisibility, Web. :1 3rd level Spells: Dispel Magi. :Ring of protection +2 :Staff of Melvin Virker som en +2 quaterstaff, giver +2 til saves, den kan yderliger kaste følgende spells: :0 charges: Detect magic, Light, Hold portal :1 charge: Invisibility, Knock, Disbel magic :2 Charges: Levitate, Telekinesis 200 pund : Den indeholder 25 charges og kaster med 8 lvl styrke, der kan ydermere sættes to ringe i den lige nu er der en "ring of waterwaking" i. :Dress of Arc Magi AC 5, 5% magic resistance, +1 til saves, -4 til modstanders saves mod: Charm, Hold, Mindcontrol eller 20% magic resistance :Eye of Seeing Amulet der giver "true sight", holdet fik den af en hag/heks de arbejde for, men det almindeligvis Rachel der bruger den, hun prøver dog ikke at have den på for ofte, da der er ting som for meget information. Book of infinite spells :30% chance of blank page, 1d8 + 22 pages, 10% chance to change page, can cast a spell 4/day if 1-5th lvl. 1/day if 6-8th lvl. Baggrunds historie Blev som spæd efterladt på dørtrinnet til ægteparret Goodmans kro, og da de selv ikke kunne få nogle børn tog de hende til sig. Hun voksede op med at hjælpe til i kroen, men da hun blev gammel nok til at begynde med at servere skete der noget, de drillerier der følger med til at være en servitrce, generede hende ikke, men det gjorde de grove forslag der også kom til gengæld, og en aften fik det hende til at sende det halve af krostuen i søvn. Heldigvis for Rachel betyder det at have magi i blodet ikke forføgelse og afbrending i Almar, derimod betyder det en hurtig vej til betalt uddannelse og læreplads hos Melvin, hvor hun mødte resten holdet i "Simon Magus Helping hands". Rachel har en bror der hedder Bill der er en smule retarderet, men ellers en flink og venlig kæmpe. Rachel har for nyligt efter et møde med en sort-grøn drage, fundet ud af at hun er halv grøndrage, det skete da hun var på date med Elias og nogle røvere prøvede at overfalde hende, hun blev så rasende at hun groede kløer, of flensede en af mændene, at blive fysisk rasende var meget ulig hende, bagefter fandt hun ud af at hun havde et grønt draconisk tegn i panden, med hjælp fra Elias og en af hans bekendte ,Paine en sortdrage, fandt hun ud af at hendes form som halv-drage havde været forseglet for hende af Melvin, hun fandt også ud af at hendes mor var Kiri. Med den viden og Eliases hjælp, tog hun over til Melvin da Kiri var på Top hemmelig mission, og han fortalte hende at Kiri havde bort adopteret hende fordi det var kommet som en overraskelse for hende og ikke længere var sammen med Rachels far. Melvin ved dog ikke hvem det er da Kiri ikke har villet fortælle ham det. Personlighed Rachel prøver at være en slags storesøster på holdet, selv om hun er en af de yngste, og er lidt af en modsætning at Simon Magus når det kommer til det sociale og det praktiske. I holdet er hun oftes den der står for maden, især efter en tur hvor holdet levede af beskøjter og tørret kød, på grund af at William havde ment at det var nok. Når det kommer til sociale arrengementer lader hun gerne de andre komme til først da de jo så gerne vil(Simon), men tager gerne imod den opmerksomhed der kommer hendes vej. Fordi hun har tro på den ægte kærlighed og ikke går ind for sex med hvem som helst, medmindre det er med, HAM, hun regner at gifte sig med, finder resten af holdet hende en gang imellem lidt kold, hvilket er langt fra sandheden, men hvad der er sandt, er at hun ikke billiger Simon og Cristinas, især, forhold til sex og gerne gør det klart ved tanke og handlling. Når det kommer til kamp er hun gerne ivrig efter at få det overstået med så hurtigt og med så lidt dødsfald som muligt, hvilket man også kan se ud fra hendes spells. Fremtiden Håb og Bekymringer Familie :Rachel er klar over at hendes bror ikke kan overtage kroen når hendes forældre er nødt til at trække sig tilbage, men på den anden side nu hvor hende og hendes venner har fået et hus at bo i for dem selv, har hun heller ikke selv lyst til at overtage kroen. Nu hvor ved hvem hendes mor er, er mange af hendes spørgsmål blevet besvaret, til gengæld er der kommet mange flere nye bekymringer, hvad sker der hvis hun for børn, hvilket er en stor del af hendes fremtidsplaner, hvad var hendes far for en. Nu hvor Elias har friet til hende, er alle Rachels drømme om en kernefamilie blevet vækket til live igen, men mens hun planlægger bryllup tænker hun dog lidt over hvordan et liv som eventyrer passer ind her. Karriere :Rachel har ikke lyst til at være mester troldkvinde som tingene er lige nu, og måske aldrig, men på den anden sige vil hun også gerne gøre godt med sit liv, og lige nu er det som om at det at den eneste måde at gøre det på er at blive mester. Rachel vil dog aldrig lade karrieren komme i vejen for sand kærlighed og smide et land fyldt til renden med magtbegærlige troldmænd væk, mod at skulle opgive kærligheden, vil aldrig være et svært valg for hende, hun håber dog at kunne forene de to ting. Venner :William Whitemoor jr.: Rachel er glad for at William er blevet så ansvarsfuld som han er og håber egentlig bare at han vil blive ved med at være som han er. :Isabella Sofia Whitemoor: Er glad på hendes vegne over at Mortimer har friet til hende og syntes hun skulle tage imod hans tilbud og kan ikke forstå hun tøver.(er der en anden mand hun hellere vil have) :Simon Magus: Rachel håber at, Simon Smith som hun stadig kalder ham, opgiver den livstil han fører, og finder eller blir' fundet af, en kvinde der kan holde ham ud holde styr på ham. Hun ved nemlig at simon er god nok på bunden og kunne gøre meget godt hvis han tog sig sammen. :Richard Ravenheart: Rachel har svært ved at se hvor rangeren er på vej hen og håber lidt at han selv ved det. :Christina Quinn: Rachel er ikke en af Cristinas fans og har svært ved at forstå den lille pige der er jævnaldrene med hende, hun er bekymret for hendes forhold med Jake, Williams "halvbror", mere end noget og mener at han er en dårlig indflydelse på hende mere end noget andet. Hun er også bekymret for at Cristina vil få hende og resten af holdet ud i store vanskligheder, og er så småt begyndt at for alvor at overveje mere drastiske midler til at holde hende i snor, selv om det strider mod hendes moral. Dog håber hun at Cristina selv vil lægge sine veje om. Kategori:Helping Hand of Simon Magus Kategori:Sorceress Kategori:Erik